Hero's Chronicle book 1: the hero's five
by Ian the Cyber King
Summary: this is just the beginning, there beginning's. this is the story of the five people who changed the life of the hero. This is book i in my series. naruto in the bleach universe. multi-crossover smart naruto, powerful naruto. main pairing will be olivier and naruto.
1. prologue

**THE HERO'S CHRONICLE**

Book 1: the Hero's Five

**disclamier: I DON'T OWN NARUTO, BLEACH, FULL METAL ALCHEMEST, BEYBLADE METAL MASTERS, POKEMON OR ANY RELATED TOPICS.**

**I DO OWN THIS STORY AND SAMMY YAGINA! (HER POWERS, FAMILY, LAST NAME AND HER PAST WILL CHANGE WITH EACH STORY SHE WILL APPEARE IN, _NO TAKING HER OR THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY!)_^-^**

_prologue_

here now are a series of quotes that struck the hero's thoughts and made him rethink his world.

"when two people meet, a new world is born." cynthia, pokemon d.p.

"those who fight for freedom... know a flavor that the protected will never taste" anonymous

"if you look hard enough, you may be the one who could see the truth hidden within the truth." Dr. Marco, F.M.A

"those who abadon a mission are trash, and those who abadon their friends and allies are even worse than trash. If this is true, then i will destroy that way of thinking and make my own world" Obito Uchiha, Naruto

"becareful what you poke with a stick, it just might bite you!" Ryuga, B.M.M

"what is heart? you humans bandy it around as if it were a real object you could hold it in your hand. If i plunged my hand into your chest, would i find it there? what if i crushed your skull would it be there?" ulquiorra cifer, bleach

"we must not let them set even one foot into the soul society! go now and fight! even if your body burns, your bones break, and your limbs fall off, build an inpentrable wall of your body's and keep them back!" head captain Yamamotto, bleach

"the only thing we have to fear, is fear itself." president F.D.R., 1933

these stuck with him through his adventures, can they help you?

_the story of the hero will not start until book 2, but until then in book 1 it will be how the hero's five closest friends got there starts in the journey._

__**THE FIVE THAT WILL APPEAR WILL BE(IN ORDER) 1. Samatha yagina 2. Hanataro Yamada 3. Olivier Armstrong 4. Ryuga(don't know his last name) 5. Iori yagina.**


	2. Chapter 2: the Hero's sister

_CHAPTER 1: THE NEW ZARAKI/ THE HERO'S SISTER_

**HEY EVERY BODY! This is finally where my book kicks off! Sorry though. this is not a series of chapters to tell a story, these are several chapters of the greatness of the five people who have changed the life of the hero of book two and become his greatest friends. The hero being Naruto Freakin Uzimake!**

**Ian the Cyber King: do i really have to do this? Come on, who are you trying to convince? How can i own some of the Greatess story's ever told when i suck so much at story telling!?**_  
_

**Mister D: oh, just shut up and say it alredy you big baby! This is just a formailty of curtesy to those gods of story telling.**

The day was perfect. The sun was shining, there was peace at the moment, and there was a slight breeze in the air. This is how the new day began for most in the seriete, the station of the soul reapers placed in the soul society. Everybody was happy for su-.

**KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

All of a sudden, a massive explosion ripped through the air. Suddenly the perfect day was ruined. What caused the explosion? Where did it orginate? Well it came from the east wing of the eleventh squad barracks, one of the thirteen court gaurd squads. Spiritual pressure and killer intent seemed to flood the air in physical form. Within the wrecage of the now destroyed barracks stood two figures, both bathed in chaotic yellow energies. The hulking behemoth of the pair was laughing his ass off like an insane person while shrugging off the pain from enraged third seat's attack while letting his spirtitual pressure out like there was no tomorrow. He was dressed in a torn and burned white captain's hiori and underneath that was a soul reaper's outfit, (remind you of anyone?), and thrusting his ridiculsly long zanpakto down upon his opponents equally long, though wider, zanpakto. The holder was a small blonde girl, whose hair seemed to be on fire with the way it spiked up, with two cat ears that stood out from her hair and an equally blonde spiky tail coming out above her butt and at the base of her spine. She had a noticeably large bust, even though she appeared to be 14 or 15. Her eyes were a furious turquoise with no pupil, and they seemed to burn with rage toward the form of her captain. Her zanpakto took the form of a longer-than-she-was-tall-but-not-by-much great sword that to the observer would think that it would be impossible for a girl her size to carry, but to her, it was lighter than a feather. Her spiritual pressure (ki as it really was, but to anyone who didn't know that thought it was S.P.) surround her in a flaming aura with lightning shooting out from it occasionally. This was when her captain choose to speak, "**HA,HA,HA! Finally I get you to come at me with everything you got! I finally get to see what you're made of, Sammy! Come at me with all your burning hate! Avenge your little bimbo; try to crush me with all you have to throw at me! I'll take it all and throw it back at you!" **he cackled.

His third seat, now revealed as Sammy, screamed back at him,"That's it! This is the last straw Kenpachi, I can't stand you any more! It was one thing to attack me, to insult me, to goud me into me battle, but when you go and hurt the one person I love most in the world just to get at me, that is it!" her voice was laced with so much hate that Kenpachi actually got scared for a moment. It was not long, but that slight hesitation let Samantha enough to push him back. When Kenpachi noticed this he smiled and let out even more spiritual pressure and shouted "yes, that's it! With the strength you have you came finally gave me the challenge i've been waiting for! Come on, cut me!"

"Auughaaa!" Samantha screamed with all her might and finally thrust the hulking captain's zanpakto back brought her own forward and shouted, "strike with all your might, _**MOERU HEIGEN NO DORAGON-O!"**_

While captain zaraki flew threw and demolised several acaers of building's, her great sword disappeared in a deep purple smoke that surrounded her entire body. All of a sudden the purple smoke ignited into a raging firey twister that pulsed with power. Down below a great explosion signifed that Kenpachi had finally stoped. He had landed (crashed) into the office of the tenth squad's captain, Toshiro Hitsugahya. (_auther break: I'm not going into great detail with characters unimportant to the current chapter, so don't freak out on me.) _Said diminutive captain was starting to spazz out like usuasal. Thankfully the crash and explosion knocked out his hearing. All he heard was an intense buzzing sound while he dusted himself off. Since little Sammy had taken the time to call upon her dragon monarch, he decided it would be nice to wait until she was finished. Since the turnout would be epic, he didn't mind that she was taking forever. 'This is it. The battle i've been waiting! I guess if this will be the ultimet battle, I guess I'll fight her to the death. I know that Yachiru and Naruto will be sad, but I'm ment for battle, not for people to like me! This will also help little Sammy too. She will grow much more powerful and will finally put that stuck up 'Dragon Emperor' in his place. Samantha 'Zaraki' Yagina, I like the sound of that! Kinda rolls off the tongue! I know that she would make a great replacement for eleventh squad, maybe get those lazy layabouts to finally become the true warriors they were ment to be! Oh~! It looks like Sammy is close to getting finished, if those shock waves are any indication. Man, I'm truly sorry for hurting Alexis, Sammy. It was the only way i could think of to get you to attack me with all your might.' Kenpachi thought in his head, and indeed Samantha was creating shock waves from within the twister. Then, deep from within the mighty twister, a briallant and powerful light shot upwards towards the sky. It arched and speed in circles, along the frightnling darking sky, not a night time darkness, but a souless void dark.

The light finally stoped and disapated, taking the form of an enormous red shaow lin dragon with deer antlers. Every movement, every breath, all of it bleed power. It's head shot toward the ball of light that was where it's tail was connected to and said "**FOR CENTRIES I HAVE SLEPT DORMANT INSIDE OF YOU. YOUR WISH TO BE ABLE TO CRUSH THIS MONSTER HAS AWAKEND ME! **_**YOUR WISH IS GRANTED!"**_ and then the monstrous dragon's eyes turned red and then fanishoed, while the ball of enrgy exploded with titanic amonts of energy bleeding out from it. All eyes of the Soul Society and even from the court of the Soul King were locked on this battle.

As Kenpachi saw this display he smiled wider and crazier than he ever had before and got up and launced himself at the figure in the center of the red sun that stood in the middle of the sky, content with death at the hands of this almighty being, whoever it was. The figure, however opened it's eyes and with no motion at all, sent the crazy captain back down onto the already damaged tenth squad barracks, creating a mile wide crater. Then all hell broke loose!

_**To be continued...**_

_****well, who is the mystrious force that that dragon gave to samantha? what was up with that dragon? Why is toshiro so short? all these questions will be answered in the exciting finish to this epic battle. Chi-Chow, Chi-Chaw_


	3. Chapter 3: The Red Dragon

_chapter 2: the power of the Red Dragon_

**Hi yall. This is chapter 2 of my story, and i'm not sure how to rate it compared to the previous one. It has always been my dream to write and this site has given me a way to be heard. Oh, before I forget, It would be lovely if anyone who has read this story and anyone who is reading this to give me a review of what you think. All reviews will be read, positve or negative, so that i can see how people feel about my work. And if you like this one, please read and review my other stories, and Impossible story of love and KING OF FIGHTERS: REBORN.**_  
_

**_DISCLAMIER_  
**

**Ian the Cyber King: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Naruto, Bleach, or anyother characters therein of.**

**Mister D: well, well, well. I see you have decided to grow up and be a big boy!**

**Ian the Cyber King: but, I do own Sammy and the universal DOUCHEBAG D! **

**Mister D: oh, why you little, come here and say that!**

**(A scuffle breaks out between D and Ian that causes several universe to be blown up. No clear winner there.)**

* * *

_Last time on the Hero's Five..._

_The battle between eleventh squad Captain Kenpachi Zaraki and Third Seat Samantha Yagima had reached a fever pitch, decimating a large quarter of the Seriete, when Sammy had called upon her Shikai. But instead of activating her heritahge, her immense firey rage awakened an actient, sealed power. The great Red eternal dragon appaered and gave her a tramendous power that would be otherwise unattainable. what is this power? what is with the giant red dragon? Why is Toshiro so short? Most of these questions will be answered TODAY!_

**THEME SONG OF THE DAY: **_Dr. Feelgood by Motley Crue_

The world was spinning. The world was upside down. The ground was coming up _way_ too fast. The ground was a thousand miles away. All of this happened in two seconds. Kenpachi Zaraki was getting his ass kicked. One moment he was dominating the battle, the next, he was lying in a crater in the ground. Samantha's power had skyrocketed in moment, but that was minute fact at the moment. Samantha had grown, her arms, shoulders, and her abs were covered in bright pink fur, as well as part of her breast's to only cover the very edge to the nipples, letting them bounce freely with every motion. Her hair seemed to have grown all the way to her butt, gaining a feral, rocker apperance While returning to its regular blood red color. She had dark brown pants now that was tied to her body with a black belt. A blood red tail swished back and forth. Her incisors had also sharpend and had become more noticable, one even sticking out over her bottom lip. Her eyes had turned a deep moonlight yellow, with pink marks surrounding the bottom of her eyes. She had the look of pure fury on her face. That Red dragon had truly changed Samantha in everyway imaginable. Her little, young body had grown, her power had become something that rivaled that of the gods, and her personality had _truely_ changed because the once sweet, reserved little cat girl had turned into a visous warrior tiger.

As she impaled the Zaraki with another zankuto fist, she took the moment to say to him, "**HA, HA, HA, HAH! THIS IS INCREDELABLE! THIS IS THE POWER I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR! THIS IS IT FOR YOU KENPACHI. I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR KILLING MY ALEXIS! I DON'T CARE WHAT ANYONE SAYS, I WILL MAKE YOUR BODY BREAK, BLEED, AND BURN! I WILL CRUSH YOU INTO DUST AND SCATTER IT TO THE WINDS! THIS IS THE POWER OF SUPER SAIYAN 4, THE HIGHEST POINT FOR SAIYANS! I COULD NEVER NORMALY USE THIS FORM, BUT IT SEEMS THAT I HAVE THE STARS LOOKING OUT FOR ME! THE ETERNAL RED SHENRON GAVE ME WHAT I NEEDED TO PAST IS NO LONGER HOLDING ME BACK! THIS DAY, SAMMY IS DEAD! NOW, ALL WILL KNOW ME AS SAMANTHA, THE NEW ZARAKI OF ELEVENTH SQUAD! NOW DIE YOU 7 FOOT TALL, BELL WEARING DOUCHBAG!" **and with that she took her foot and kicked Kenpachi into the wall of the seriete two miles away making a crater about 14 kilometers wide. Then, while Kenpachi was trying to catch his breath, she spread her her legs and bent them, cupping her hands to the side of her body and saying, "**KA-ME." **Kenpachi freed himself from the crater he was in and was trying to stop the world from spinning. **"HA-ME"** Kenpachi started to compose himself and was eyeing the red light that was starting to shine all the way over by Samantha. **"KA-ME, HA-ME" **Even though every sense he had was telling him to run, he had a job to complete and it had to be done even if he died in the process. He lifted what was left of his zanpakto and sped towards Samantha, content with death. **"KAME HAME HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" **Samantha fired her super powerful red kamehame wave at Kenpachi and Obliterated him, (and half of the Seriete along with him.) The level of death was astronamical, and would likely lead to her execution.

Just then the sky turned dark, the sun being obsecured by blood red and ink black clouds, and her body was covered with a familar other worldly light as it shot towards the sky and took the form of a blood red show long dragon with antlers, and it said **"YOU HAVE USED MY POWER AS IT WAS AS YOU SAW BEST. I SAY THAT YOU ARE THE BEST CANDIDATE TO UTILZE THE POWER OF THE BLACK STAR ETERNAL SHENRON. ALL THE DAMAGE TO PROPERTY AND PEOPLE WILL BE UNDONE EXECPT IN THE CASE OF KENPACHI ZARAKI. WHEN YOU CALL ME NEXT, BE CARFUL OF WHAT YOUR HEART DESIRES." and **as the dragon said, the damage was undone, the lives lost returned, (except Kenpachi) and the world was balanced. The dragon disappered and the wky returned to normal. The light around Samantha also disappered and her body had returned to normal. A few moments passed and she fell from the sky like a stone.

_**ELSEWHERE...**_

Kenpachi awakened from being destroyed to find himself in the familar dark room that caused all of this, only one light stood on the only desk in the room. As he strugled to look, a door opened behind him. A figure walked into the room and stood next to him. Kenpachi looked up and he knew he was okay, he then said "master D, I have done what you asked of me." The one known as D looked at Kenpachi and smiled and replied "Yes, Kenny, you have. Phase 1 of my plan is finished, now onto phase 2."

_to be continued..._

* * *

_As i said before, please review and give me your thoughts. PLEASE? ^_^!_


End file.
